


Artwork

by Sakiku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Oral Sex, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakiku/pseuds/Sakiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sakura thinks that the Hyuuga matriarch is the perfect model for an art like this. There is a compliance in Hinata, a willowy strength that will bend into whichever shape Sakura ties her with no regard for nudity or shyness. And her scarred, pale skin contrasts so nicely with the bindings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork

Sometimes, Sakura thinks that the Hyuuga matriarch is the perfect model for an art like this. There is a compliance in Hinata, a willowy strength that will bend into whichever shape Sakura ties her with no regard for nudity or shyness. And her scarred, pale skin contrasts so nicely with the bindings.

She guides the doubled-up rope – black and hemp and as thick as a single finger – around Hinatas wrists, loosely tying them together. Once. Twice. Three times. Neat strands that lie perfectly parallel, none of them crossing each other. Then she carefully twists the rope back on itself, wrapping around the loose lengths between Hinata's wrists until there are two moderately tight cuffs. Sakura has enough rope left to increase the pressure to the level of cutting bloodflow, but that is alright. The goal is not to create inescapable or harmful bondage, but to make art.

Hinata sighs slightly when Sakura ties off the rope ends and lowers her arms. This time, Sakura has tied them behind her back in preparation for the suspension. 

Another rope cuff right above Hinata's elbows forces Hinata to press her chest forward much more than normal. Sakura takes even more care to make the cuffs wide to distribute the pressure as evenly as possible. The rope is longer, long enough to finish the cuff and then wrap in crisscrossing lines down Hinata's slender forearms – slender but so strong from years of juuken practice. Sakura even goes so far as to guide a single loop across each of Hinata's palms before she ties off the ends. Purely decorative artwork that won't bear any load, just tight enough that it will stay in place.

“You alright?” Sakura asks as she steps back and critically judges her work. The arm bindings are the last after the diamond-patterned body harness, all applied to a perfect, naked body.

“Yes,” the Hyuuga matriarch answers with a dreamy patience. Hinata has told her at the very beginning that being tied like this helps her relax, helps her focus her mind in the present and not on the duties and concerns of leading one of Konoha's major clans.

“Good. I will start with the suspension then.”

Before tying Hinata's arms, Sakura has secured a rope into the back of the body harness, near the shoulder blades. This is the rope that Sakura ties to the ring hanging from the ceiling, the one that will bear the majority of Hinata's weight. She pulls until Hinata's heels leave the floor but it's still possible for her to stand on the balls of her feet.

“How does it feel?”

The vertical suspension is something they haven't tried before, and Sakura wants to make sure that they won't have to break things off after ten minutes because the level of discomfort has become unbearable. She has modified the traditional diamond pattern to contain additional wraps around Hinata's waist and thighs to take most of her weight, like a climbing harness, but there is still some strain on the two ropes parting Hinata's genitals. 

Carefully, the Hyuuga relaxes into the bindings to the point where she can lift her feet off the ground. She gives herself a little shove to swing back and forth a bit, before she settles. “Good.”

Sakura can't see her face because she is still holding the rope, but she can hear the smile in Hinata's voice. Quickly she ties off the line at its current setting, and then inspects the harness around Hinata's body herself. Even though she trusts the other woman to be honest with her, it still is her responsibility to make sure this will not cause any harm.

She trails her fingers over black hemp, checking the tension, checking the pressure on it. She is especially careful of the rope right beneath Hinata's breasts as the diamonds that frame them seem to cut into her skin. But there is still enough give, and it is always a good excuse to fondle the Hyuuga's plentiful cleavage that has been squeezed into taut mounds of flesh by the ropes. Contrary to Sakura's still slender frame, Hinata has matured early, and she has not diminished any upon hitting adulthood. Sakura caresses the dark nipples, the hairs ringing them, the soft skin of hardening aureoles. She feels the volume that fills so much more than Sakura's small palms. 

Sometimes, she wonders how the Hyuuga can run at all with those weights dangling and jiggling with every step. But of course, that is what henge is for, exploring body-shapes and satisfying curiosity. Sakura has tried a similar bust size for herself, once. It only makes the breast bindings more painful and makes her look unbalanced. Top-heavy. She has made her peace with her current body a long time ago, and there are plenty of men who appreciate her finely toned thighs and abs and her not-so-suffocating cleavage.

“Still comfortable?” she finally asks, studying the Hyuuga's white eyes for any signs of pain.

Hinata smiles that smile that has lost all of its girlish shyness and instead speaks of enigmatic, patient woman. “Yes.”

Only then does Sakura release the breasts, but only after giving a last caress to their sensitive underside. Hinata leans into it with a soundless exhale.

The arms are next. Bound as they are behind Hinata's back, fixed from elbow to wrist, it is easy for Sakura to fasten another rope to the wrist cuffs and thread its other end through the same ring that Hinata is already hanging from. She pulls, and Hinata's arms rise until they are nearly at a right angle to her body. The Hyuuga lets her head fall forward to lessen some strain on her shoulders, and that is the sign that Sakura should give about an inch. It makes the position still moderately uncomfortable, but not so strained that it would become a real stress position. 

Then comes the legs. Or, rather, leg. Sakura is in the mood for an asymmetric binding. She wraps a lone cuff with half-hitches just above Hinata's knee, and then, with another rope, fastens Hinata's ankle to her thigh. It looks good, but not yet good enough. 

“Up.” She pats the cuffed knee.

The Hyuuga matriarch obeys, wincing a bit as the gradual rising of her bound leg forces her weight to settle differently in the harness. Sakura helps her a bit, then uses the knee cuff to tie the Hyuuga's leg close to her chest. Right below her breasts. They are in fact so close, that Hinata's left one constantly brushes her own skin. Some more decorative binding ensures that it looks like Hinata has been caught in a spiderweb of fine rope, a butterfly straining to get free.

However, two things are still missing for the perfect picture.

It has taken some practice on how to wrap hair properly so that it can support weight evenly, but Sakura has learned it. She tugs at the rope she has tied Hinata's mane with and slowly puts pressure on it. Hinata's head follows, even as Sakura gradually tightens the rope until the Hyuuga can't do anything but look straight forward, hair stretched behind her as if she was facing a gale-force wind. Sakura ties the rope into the wrist cuffs, locking Hinata's head in an elongation of her slightly arched back.

And then, there comes the blindfold. Inscribed with seals impenetrable by either byakugan or sharingan, it will take away even a Hyuuga's sight. 

Hinata's breath hitches as Sakura shows it to her. It is always difficult for her to give up the sense she relies upon the most. It will leave her even more helpless than most shinobi, since owners of a true byakugan can even see in completely lightless spaces. 

“Alright?”

The Hyuuga licks her lips. It is hard to see what white eyes are looking at, but Sakura is sure her gaze is focused on the black cloth. A small, full-body shiver runs across Hinata's skin, hair standing on end.

“Yes,” she finally agrees, muscles and tendons discernible beneath her soft skin as tension invades them.

Sakura's smile as she brushes Hinata's purple fringe out of her eyes, is the last thing the Hyuuga sees. Tying the blindfold is a bit difficult with Hinata's hair being used in a bondage of its own, but Sakura manages. Her hands linger on pale skin and black rope as she tries to figure out whether to give the woman a rope bit to part her lips, but in the end she decides against it.

When Hinata finally relaxes into the darkness, Sakura gives her cheek a last caress. “I am almost done. I will lift you a bit higher so that you can swing free, but that's it. You fine with that?”

“Yes.” The Hyuuga's voice is slightly breathy and distant as she relaxes further. Her breaths are deep abdominal ones, a controlled meditation that strains against the ropes and her own leg tied to her chest, but it is something that will see her through nearly any binding.

Sakura pats her one last time, and then moves towards the main rope. The entire suspension is rigged so that Hinata is tied to one ring, which in itself is on a pulley system that is fastened to the ceiling. That way, Sakura can lift and lower her at will without having to upset the balance Hinata has found in the ropes. And it is the point of quick release should they need to abandon the suspension suddenly.

A few careful tugs, and then the Hyuuga's toes of her one leg still on the ground, lose their touch. She flies.

Hinata looks like a blind sea goddess caught in the process of rising above the surface of her domain. 

She is beautiful.

And Sakura is the one who has caught her.

\--

For several minutes, Sakura simply stands aside and watches the beauty of the Hyuuga matriarch. Hinata continues breathing slowly and deeply, her chakra a serene flow of life energy. Sakura knows how that can, will, change once pleasure is on the rise, but only if Hinata agrees. For now she admires the stillness.

“Beautiful,” she whispers as she makes her way around the suspension. Hinata looks so fragile like this, and yet so strong. It is too bad that there will never be any pictures of this, because Sakura doesn’t think Hinata knows just how breathtaking she is. The Hyuuga matriarch tries to follow Sakura’s motions by listening for her, but every time she attempts to turn her head the bound hair stops her.

Eventually, Sakura steps closer. Hinata’s muscles tighten a bit in surprise when Sakura touches her shoulder, but they relax equally quickly. Slowly, Sakura lets her hand glide along Hinata’s body, traces rope, caresses skin. Down one arm, across the wrist cuffs, up the other arm to the shoulder until she can move to Hinata’s flank. Follow a diamond below her breast, then another one down around her navel. Slide over towards the leg pressed to Hinata’s chest, tease the vulnerable inner thigh. Give the sole of her foot a feather-light touch, and then back until Sakura is where she has aimed for from the beginning.

The two ropes parting Hinata’s genitals hold her open even more than her raised leg does. Sakura runs her fingernail along the rope -- the rope only, so terribly close to Hinata’s core but never actually touching it -- and watches how the bared skin quivers from the pressure and the vibrations.

She spends minutes just going back and forth along the ropes, up towards the knots at Hinata’s abdomen, down until she curves between the cheeks of Hinata’s ass towards the knot at the center of her sacrum, and then back again on the other side. 

It is something of a tradition with them, a way for Sakura to focus Hinata’s mind completely on the ropes and her body. Yes, she might have deliberately laid the ropes through erogenous zones, and she might be spending more time running her fingers along those than on others. But in the end, her touch isn’t meant to arouse but rather to generate a diffuse feel-good sensation.

Sakura is close enough that only a small move would have her pressed along Hinata’s body, but she keeps her distance. Only her hand connects them; her hand, and the soft pressure of their natural chakra fields against each other. 

It is transcendental. Every now and then, Hinata gives a little sigh of pleasure. Sometimes, her breathing hitches, too. But in general, she is still calm, relaxing completely into her bindings. Exactly as Hinata likes and Sakura intended.

The first change comes when Hinata’s juices start to flow, moisten the soft skin that Sakura hasn’t even touched yet. A shiver of excitement works down her back. Seems that the Hyuuga matriarch is at the right point of her cycle to bring open arousal into the game like this. It is little work to crouch before her, look closer at that most intimate flesh. Sakura can smell her, smell the tantalizing odor of vaginal secretes that she associates with pleasure. 

With sex.

Sakura shivers and can’t help herself. “May I?” she asks, just barely restraining herself. She just _has_ to lick across Hinata’s entrance, a clenching slit completely open to her because even the inner lips gape in the spread of the ropes. 

Hinata hums a distant agreement, far away in the pleasurable haze Sakura has boosted her to. Grinning madly, Sakura follows her instincts. Without warning, she stabs her tongue deep into Hinata and draws back just as quickly. It is very rewarding to hear the composed Hyuuga matriarch give a surprised squeak as she is suddenly thrown back into the present, into the here and now. 

Sakura chuckles at her and asks with a husky shiver in her voice. “Now that you are listening -- may I?” There is a lot she is asking -- may I arouse you, may I eat you out, may I poison your serene withdrawal until it becomes a writhing need to get more-more- _more_. It is a lot, but Hinata is entirely aware of the extent of her question.

And the Hyuuga matriarch answers with words because she can’t nod or move in any other way: “Yes, please!”

Giddy with the permission, Sakura immediately rewards her with her another lick. Hinata tastes nice, Sakura thinks as she draws a bit of distance so that only her breath caresses the exposed flesh. As always, the taste reminds Sakura vaguely of her own smell when she satisfies herself, but sweeter. Less musky. Definitely more womanly. She has to taste again, an addiction for more which she barely keeps to neat licks of her tongue without involving the rest of her face. 

Both her hands are on Hinata’s flesh now, grabbing her thighs and ass, her thumbs pressing against the two ropes to pull them even further apart. The flat stomach above her begins quivering in ecstasy as Hinata gives off small, breathless moans. 

More juice flows.

It would be all too easy to continue licking like this, continue suckling and teasing until Hinata comes all over herself. But it is early still in the game, and the longer the build-up is the more satisfying the release is. With a little sigh of regret Sakura pulls away and instead teases the unshaved curls of Hinata’s mound. She wedges her nose into the coarse hair, smells the musk even as she occasionally grasps some hairs between her teeth and tugs. Just hard enough that she doesn’t quite pull them out. 

The ropes creak a bit as Hinata tries to both get away from Sakura’s mouth, and push her center closer. But the suspension doesn’t give her any leverage; the most she can do is set herself swinging a bit, and Sakura’s hands on her hips stop that very soon. 

As soon as Hinata is composed again, Sakura resumes her teasing. From the curls of Hinata’s mound, Sakura nibbles and licks and tugs a wet trail upwards to the concave stomach, the hollow of the navel. She spends some time there, but then continues on until she reaches one of those marvellously erect nipples. Hinata gasps most satisfactorily as she takes one into her mouth and suckles, plays her tongue along the pebbled skin, softly uses her teeth. The rope pattern in the chest area squeezes Hinata’s flesh into tight mounds, to the point that already full breasts are as taut as a ripe fruit just waiting to burst.

Sakura likes them like that.

The Hyuuga matriarch does so, too, seeing that she once again strains to reach Sakura’s mouth with aborted groans of pleasure.

Sakura smiles and pays more attention to the other nipple before she steps away to appraise her work from afar. Sweat has sprung up on Hinata’s skin, dipping her in a radiant sheen under the gleaming lights. Her stomach pushes against the leg tied to her chest to get in more air, but there is still a lot of measured control in her breathing. 

It doesn’t matter. If Hinata allows, time, the bondage, and Sakura’s attention are going to erode it until the wild beauty of total abandon twists the Hyuuga’s body into a true goddess. Sakura has certainly made clear what she is after today.

She trails a finger down strong neck muscles, following a first bead of sweat that slowly makes its way over collar bones, only to be absorbed by the rope that parts Hinata’s breasts into tight mounds of flesh.

“Will you allow me to take you over the edge?” Sakura asks, fingertip still where the drop of sweat vanished. 

Hinata automatically tries to turn her head towards Sakura’s voice, but the tug of her tied hair pulling against the restraints stops her short. The question has been in the air ever since Sakura asked to involve sexual pleasure, and now that it is verbalized the Hyuuga matriarch has no way of ignoring it.

Hinata licks her lips, mouth parted slightly. A slow tensing of muscles runs through her entire body like a shiver in slow-motion. She not so much tests her bondage as arches into it, _feeling_ the rope that holds her in place. Even her toes quiver with the urge to move. Then, like a breath, all tension drains from the Hyuuga matriarch as she relaxes completely into the ropes. 

“Yes.”

Slightly dreamy, but definitely with the assurance of a woman in full control of her faculties.

Sakura grins in victory. It is not every time that Hinata allows herself to be finished off; depending on where in her cycle she is, Hinata also enjoys simply basking in the state of mind the ropes and teasing leave her in. Had she said ‘no’, Sakura would have stopped pushing the Hyuuga matriarch, and gone back to stroking the ropes some more. Sakura would have done her best to keep Hinata in the dreamy, half-loopy state of relaxed arousal that she is already sinking into again.

But now that she has been given free reign, Sakura is going to make her catch _dance_.

With a professional touch, Sakura runs her hands all over Hinata’s body, taking special attention to the limbs. She checks that no circulation is cut off, that no nerves are squeezed or tendons strained. The leg that hangs down to the ground seems to have a bit of a problem with the blood pooling down in the foot, so Sakura fastens a quick rope cuff to Hinata’s ankle and pulls it up until it nearly touches her buttocks. There, she ties it into the ropes Hinata is hanging from.

“Everything green?” Sakura asks as she steps back and hungrily drings in the beautiful image of a living, breathing goddess caught in her ropes.

“Yes,” Hinata breathes once again.

“Good.”

Sakura smiles toothily. With Hinata’s comfort assured, she can now start working in earnest.

Without any preamble -- it isn’t like Sakura hasn’t already eaten her out -- she cups Hinata’s sex in her palm, rubbing slightly. Her middle finger lies right across the slit down to the perineum, and the pad of her finger dips slightly between Hinata’s inner lips. The choked-off gasp is nearly a squeak. For a long time, she simply keeps her hand there, heel of her palm against Hinata’s clit, and rubbing back and forth in tiny motions too small to be satisfying in any way. Her hand is soon drenched in Hinata’s juices, but she doesn’t stop until the Hyuuga’s breathing comes in erratic gasps and Hinata strains to press into her touch. It is only then that Sakura  employs her other hand, running her fingernails lightly down Hinata’s sweaty skin. 

The Hyuuga flinches like electrified, a soft moan escaping her as Sakura drags her nails down Hinata’s exposed side and catches on every rope. Then up in the center, across her navel, grazing the thigh pressed to her chest. And ever so slowly, Sakura lets her middle finger slip into Hinata’s core. It is so incredibly slick, trying to tighten down on the intrusion, but Sakura’s lone digit is too slim to be gripped properly.

Sakura shivers. The wet, tight heat clenching around her is one of her guilty pleasures. She likes fingering herself, too, but with someone else it is much more enjoyable. 

In tiny motions, Sakura wriggles her finger inside Hinata. If the Hyuuga matriarch possesses a similar sensitivity to Sakura, she will feel hardly anything. And it will be all the more maddening for it. 

The skin on Hinata’s neck is visibly quivering with the speed and strength of her heartbeats, and her entire stomach and abdomen are heaving to pull in air despite the strained position she has been bound in. A sharp fingernail down the sole of her foot produces a very satisfying gasp and curling of her toes. Hinata’s bound thighs are tightening, straining against the ropes, but the suspension keeps her from doing more than wriggling helplessly. 

“Relax,” Sakura says, and waits until Hinata ceases struggling. “Everything in its own time.” It is becoming easier to draw the Hyuuga matriarch from her serenity, and that is what Sakura craves: making her _react_.

Then she starts again, wiggling the finger inside Hinata a bit, running a fingernail over sweaty skin, occasionally breathing across hard nipples. She reaches up to wind her hand carefully into Hinata’s hair, hot and damp, and tugs at it. Hinata tenses, tries to follow, and groans as the motion presses her breasts further into the ropes and grinds her clit into Sakura’s palm. There inevitably is a bit of pain in it, too, because the arms bound behind her must be getting sore. Sakura has tugged them up quite far, to the point that the strain in her shoulders is sustainable for some time but allows for next to no give.

Nonetheless, Hinata tries again, without Sakura’s direction, and this time Sakura doesn’t give her the satisfaction. She stops all motion of the hand inside the Hyuuga matriarch, and bends down to issue some punishment. The breasts are so full that their skin feels swollen in her mouth. She sucks hard enough to create bruises, and if the awkward angle causes her teeth to press into taut skin it is only all the better for it. Hinata is growing louder and louder, gasping little surprised noises that can’t quite decide whether they are protesting or a demand for more. Her body is twitching, equally unsure whether to push closer or draw away.

While the torment has the Hyuuga matriarch jerking and distracted, Sakura pulls her finger out of Hinata’s hot slit.That is the key part of Hinata’s punishment, a last harsh nip to a straining nipple, and then a complete absence of touch as Sakura steps away.

Licking her drenched hand, Sakura hungrily watches Hinata’s efforts to regain stimulation -- any kind of stimulation.

She lets the Hyuuga matriarch rediscover for herself that nothing she does has any effect. It is one of the things that Hinata craves the most, relaxing into what is going to come because _there is nothing else she can do_. In exchange for having a willing body to tie up, to tease and stroke and manipulate into the throes of ecstasy, Sakura tries to give her as many of those moments as she can.

When Hinata finally is still, Sakura starts again with a new approach.

She returns to Hinata’s slit, but instead of filling her with perhaps two fingers this time, she dips in only far enough to distribute as many of Hinata’s juices across her spread netherlips as possible. The ropes parting the folds of skin cause the normally hidden skin to dry out, and they are all the easier to injure for it. 

The Hyuuga matriarch whimpers, but Sakura persists. As soon as she is done, Sakura gives the nicely exposed flesh a little pat. Well, not quite so little because her entire hand lands with a wet-sounding slap. But it sounds much worse than it is; Sakura has taken care to mold her hand to Hinata’s contours to cover as much surface as possible. She has tried it out on herself; it doesn’t hurt so much as shock. The way Hinata freezes and her mouth drops open in a silent scream is very gratifying. 

“Relax,” she says and pats Hinata’s flesh again. The Hyuuga struggles and makes an incredulous sound at the back of her throat, so Sakura cups her cheek in the other hand and strokes a soft thumb right below the blindfold. “Relax,” she repeats. “I know it is hard, but you can do it.”

Hinata tries to nuzzle into Sakura’s hand, but her bound hair stops her yet again. “Please,” she moans, and it is the Hyuuga’s own fault for not elaborating on what exactly she is pleading for.

Sakura grins to herself and pats her again and again, until Hinata eventually weathers the rhythmical slaps with barely a flinch. And then Sakura stops. Hinata jerks as hard as she had at the beginning when the expected strike doesn’t come. “S-Sakura,” she gasps, once again twisting in vain to bring her core closer. The well-circulated tissue is an even deeper red, puffy and swelling from Sakura’s ungentle treatment. 

Without a second thought, Sakura drops to her knees to give it a lick. She has long ago admitted to herself that she has something of an oral fixation. And Hinata certainly doesn’t complain about it. The Hyuuga still tastes excellent, even hotter this time. She tastes faintly of the blood that is pulsing harshly beneath Sakura’s tongue and of her juices. Which are dripping again, and Sakura slowly follows them up the inside of the hanging thigh to their origin. The foot that is so close because of the tied up leg, curls in raptured ecstasy, tries to gain leverage for Hinata to press even closer to Sakura’s mouth. 

It is useless. Hinata cries out as her pelvis does cant a bit towards Sakura, but not in the way she so clearly desires. The change in weight distribution makes her swing backwards, actually taking her further away than she was before. And, of course, Sakura halts all stimulation once again, merely petting Hinata’s sides in a calming, non-sexual manner.

“It is alright,” Sakura keeps up a soothing monologue, “you’re doing great. You are so beautiful, and you are becoming more beautiful with every second. But you need to stop doing this. I know that you need to cum so bad, but I can’t let you do that just yet. You got to know that it’s me who is in control, and I can’t have you try and take things on your own. Now, I _will_ make you cum until you see stars, but I need you to relax and wait until _I_ ’m ready to give you what you need. Alright?”

There are many emotions churning inside Hinata, and her chakra flares with them. For there to be such a strong reaction to Sakura’s words, Hinata has to be getting close to that point where things fall into place.

Sakura continues in a soft tone of voice, coaxing now where she was harsh just seconds ago. “Please let me take care of you. I promise you won’t regret it.”

It seems to be the straw that breaks the camel’s back. 

With a last quiver and something that might be a sob or maybe a ‘yes’, the Hyuuga matriarch sags into her bonds. Although she must feel Sakura’s breath on the moist flesh between her legs, she only shivers but doesn’t try to get closer or away. That is what Sakura has been waiting for. Hinata is finally sinking into the mindset she so craves.

Sakura starts licking again, tries to thread her tongue beneath the ropes. She is mouthing the hemp, not holding on to Hinata in any way in order to prevent her from gaining any leverage. It is much more straining than if Sakura could just drag the Hyuuga matriarch into a better position, but this way Hinata is forced to stay as still as possible. 

There is a small keen building inside Hinata’s throat, a whine that comes out with every breath. However, she doesn’t move. And slowly, Sakura feels that connection slip into place, that feeling of absolute power where the woman is so open towards her that Sakura thinks she can play her like a violin of flesh. And Hinata produces the sweetest tones when Sakura strokes her.

Her hands take over the teasing of the ropes so that her mouth can go back to eating Hinata out It is one of her favorite activities, after all. She is winding up the Hyuuga matriarch again, and this time the need for stops becomes obsolete. She puts in short pauses to let Hinata remember to breathe and relax into her bonds, but they are nothing like the sudden cool-downs from before. After all, she wants to see the Hyuuga completely unraveled, and now that she has Hinata in the right frame of mind Sakura won’t halt for anything other than keeping Hinata from tipping over prematurely.

Time passes, and the sounds grow more and more desperate. 

Strands of hair are plastered sweatily across Hinata’s forehead, having worked themselves loose from the tie. Hinata is gasping with her mouth open, blindfold looking forward as she lets her head be supported by her hair. She is flushed with droplets of sweat being soaked up by hemp or the fabric across her eyes. And she lets Sakura do whatever she wants, doesn’t even protest beyond a mewl when Sakura suddenly gets up and attacks her breasts again. The bruises she has left there earlier are already starting to show on the blood-flushed skin. 

“Sakura!” Hinata wails with a choked-off voice, and all the need and desperation that she can’t express through motion is put into the cry.

Sakura knows that the Hyuuga matriarch has to be very close now. She once again drops to her knees, and this time her fingers grasp at any flesh they can find, plucking at any and all ropes to expose that core more, to draw the sweet flesh closer. She gives up her effort of keeping her face clean and works her tongue as deep into Hinata as she can reach, before taking a sidetrip to Hinata’s clit and sucking for all she is worth. Then she returns to Hinta’s core, and her nose is just in the right position to keep teasing against the engorged clit. It tastes so wonderful, and it is an even more exhilarating feeling to sense the normally utterly composed Hyuuga matriarch fall apart around her.

Hinata is twitching and whining with every breath now, struggling to hold still, when all of a sudden she freezes with all the air in her lungs. This is the crucial moment, where Sakura gives everything, licking deep and rubbing her entire face into Hinata’s flesh while her fingers spread the ropes as wide as they possibly go. 

The Hyuuga matriarch gives a soundless shudder and sags completely into her bonds with a groaning exhale and doesn’t inhale again immediately. Sakura continues tonguing her insistently the entire time, not worried in the least. After that first time, where Sakura had quickly been up at Hinata’s side to check her pulse and made sure she hadn’t fainted or gotten any trouble breathing, Sakura had learned that this is the way Hinata usually drops over the brink. Hinata had not been happy at all to have her release ruined like that.

A couple seconds later, Hinata draws a tremulous breath, finally giving in to the shudders and spasms of her body contorting in increasingly violent orgasm. Sakura rides the quivers of Hinata’s slit around her tongue, pushes into the compulsive clenches and licks up as much fluid as she can get while Hinata’s thighs start bunching hard. She can see Hinata’s toes curl, and Sakura is sure her mouth drops into a silent snarl and her hands fist behind her back and her neck muscles strain against the resistance of her hair.

Sakura thinks that having orchestrated this show of kunoichi power is worth much more than any release of her own.

Once the height of passion is reached, tension drops away with every second. When Hinata is breathing calmly again with only the occasional twitch, Sakura relents and sits back on her heels. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, smirking to herself that she can still smell Hinata on her face. The other hand, she runs towards Hinata’s hip where she rests it against the skin there. It isn’t good form to leave someone as bound and restrained as her without any reassuring contact. 

Looking up, she can see the soft smile gracing the Hyuuga matriarch’s lips, the drying gleam of afterglow all along Hinata’s skin. Her muscles that are just as strong but not nearly as visible as a shinobi’s would be, loosen into total relaxation until they are completely hidden beneath soft skin and womanly curves..

Sakura keeps looking, keeps making little circles on Hinata’s hip with her thumb, but otherwise leaves the Hyuuga to her afterglow with nothing but the occasional puff of air to her exposed vagina. Hinata likes to come down by herself. It works in Sakura’s favor, too, because that gives her more time to commit the look of debauched sea goddess to memory. They will have to do that one some time again.

Finally, the Hyuuga matriarch sighs contently. “Thank you very much, Sakura.”

Sakura smiles and gets up. “You’re welcome.”

This is the sign she has been waiting for to unravel the bondage in the reverse order she has put it on. First the ankle, then the suspension, then the hair, the other leg, the arms. Sakura takes great care to massage strength back into muscles that have exhausted themselves against ropes, to gently guide limbs back into their natural position and ease aching joints. By the time Hinata is standing securely on her own again, both of them feel more grounded. The slow deconstruction of the artwork is as much of a ritual as the tying of the ropes, a gentle return to reality.

Hinata is dressed in nothing but slowly fading imprints where the ropes had been, the body harness, and the blindfold. But when Sakura reaches for the knot of fabric, Hinata draws back slightly. “No, leave it.”

Sakura complies wordlessly and undoes the rope harness first. Hinata hisses when her breasts finally return to their natural, unbound state, and hisses even more when Sakura massages them carefully to aid the blood flow. By the end, though, Hinata is nearly melting into Sakura. 

Before she can undo the blindfold, however, Hinata withdraws again. “I would like to keep it when...” she says shyly. “Can you... can you get me my clothes?”

Sakura is a bit surprised, but easily accepts. Looks like the blindfold was a full success. Maybe it will make a reappearance in Hinata’s bedroom life with her husband? “Sure, hang on a moment.”

It takes quite some time for Hinata to dress herself, because for Hyuuga there never is darkness and so she has never had the chance to practice putting on clothes without seeing. She manages it admirably though. It is only afterwards that she removes the blindfold, herself, and puts it into one of her pockets. She shakes her head and blinks a couple of times, but there is none of the squinting a regular person would have done. Hyuuga eyes are incredibly adaptable towards sudden light-dark changes.

“Thank you very much, Sakura,” Hinata bows to her, when it is really Sakura who should be bowing to Hinata. Sakura has never found someone as suited for rope bondage as Hinata is, and the Hyuuga matriarch makes the most beautiful art when restrained by coils upon coils of black hemp.

“You are welcome,” Sakura says instead and watches Hinata leave. The image of the blind sea goddess caught in Sakura’s net will stay with her for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto-Kinkmeme prompt from Feburary: [http://naruto-meme.livejournal.com/20241.html?thread=2671377#t2671377 ](http://naruto-meme.livejournal.com/20241.html?thread=2671377#t2671377):
> 
> Sakura/Hinata, Shibari rope bondage and blindfolds please
> 
> Since I've been writing plenty of yaoi so far and had only done a single yuri piece (and plenty of robot-porn), I thought it was time to balance the scales a bit more


End file.
